


Once upon a time in Vegas

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, Jensen and drunken gay marriage in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Что случается в Вегасе...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416675) by [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate), [Фиолетовая Лиса (purple_fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fox/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0). 



> Байки 4, Команда Сэма  
> Based on the translation of this fic - [Putting My Life On The Brink](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/535061.html) (by lazy_daze)

  
  



End file.
